True Darkness
by nopromisesregrets
Summary: I've found most of the overlord stories here to be not very evil. So I've made it my mission to make what is probably the most evil version of the overlord world. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. prologue

True darkness

Summary: I've found most of the overlord stories here to be not very evil. So I've made it my mission to make what is probably the most evil version of the overlord world. RATED M FOR A REASON

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED. THIS WILL CONTAIN/MENTION RAPE, MURDER, INCEST, SLAVERY AND SEX. DO NOT SAY YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WARNED.

Characters may be a bit OOC. The story will mostly revolve around new characters with the originals being part of it to a lesser extent.

Prologue:

"This better work", said the woman in the red cloak as she walked through the thick forest in the dead on night.

"You must have faith Miss Velvet", said her winged companion, "the blood moon will be at its closest point to earth soon. Then all will be fine".

"I hope your right", said Velvet solemnly. She looked up into the night sky. The red moons light illuminated her old but not unbeautiful face. She pulled her hood down and stared off into the distance. "You succubae sure know how to plan a ritual" she commented as she finally saw their destination before her. A great wooden altar taller than the trees and wider than most buildings stood in a rocky clearing surrounded by tall obsidian stones just short of the altar. A set of stone stairs led from the ground to the very centre of the altar where a set of 4 torches burned in a square.

"The succubae were given this holy duty by the creator herself" said the demon licking her fangs in anticipation. Velvet raised an eyebrow with curiosity as to how a ritual this demonic could be considered holy by anyone let alone on the orders of the supposed embodiment of all that is just.

As they reached the clearing Velvet saw the obsidian stones she assumed to be smooth were in fact covered with a plethora of engravings and symbols carved to extraordinary detail.

"You took your time", said an obviously peeved voice from the top of the altars stone steps.

"Why sis you haven't changed a bit", Velvet said knowing Rose hated being addressed that way. "I'm sorry were late, we'll just have to skip the tea and biscuits and catch up another time".

Rose smirked as she descended the steps. Her sentinel robes flowing down as she went. She stared at the pair at the bottom of the stairs. Her sister's companion stood barefoot on the grass in her black and red corset and little else. Rose could see why Velvet loved succubae with their flawless skin of any colour and measurements that would make anyone's fantasy a reality. Rose had never been tempted to "enjoy" one as her sister put it. Velvet however….

"Enough!" Rose thought internally. Bringing herself back to the matter at hand.

"Go get the others", she ordered the succubus. The succubus for her part didn't even hesitate to follow the order walking off at a brisk pace round the corner of the altar.

There was a pregnant silence as the sisters stared at each other.

Velvet went a fraction of a second first hugging her sister and holding her close.

"I hope this works", Velvet whispered.

"It will", replied Rose her determination as strong as ever, "and there is no need for you to worry. I'll be doing most of the work".

"Yeah today but from then on its pure madness for me

She heard the rustle of the rest of their party. 4 women and a minion came round the corner. The group was odd to say the least.

The minion was called gnarl. The ancient minion looked exhausted. His hunch was even more pronounced and his trademark shuffling was even slower than normal.

But it was the women of the group that made it particularly odd. One was a succubus of pale skin and sharp fangs. Another was a fairy queen that projected evil with the grace of a monarch. The humans of the group were the most "normal". With one being a red haired huntress and the other tied up and gagged.

They tossed the tied woman to the ground at the bottom of the stairs with a thud and a squeal from their captive.

"Shut up Juno", said the huntress. They all gathered round the captive.

"If you're quite done Kelda", said the evil fairy venomously, "there is the small matter of saving the world".

"Precisely Miss Fey", gnarl said as he hobbled up the steps to the eye line of the group.

"As you are all no doubt aware after the fall of your respective lover, son and nephew the creator in all her hormonal brilliance", he paused realising he was surrounded by woman all of whom would take delight in hurting him, "ahem… the world has been reshaped and a new empire has risen from the south. This altar now stands at the centre of the new continent. And from here we shall bring about a new age of the overlord." There was an awkward silence as gnarl was expecting shocked gasps.

"We are all well aware of that gnarl" Rose said, "tell them what they are all doing and what will happen afterwards. And be quick".

Gnarl, annoyed he couldn't be as dramatic as he wanted, continued, "Miss Juno you are going to be up on top of the stone square on the altar along with Miss Fey, Velvet, Kelda and Rose. From there please follow Miss Rose's instructions. Miss Harriet," he said pointing a withered hand to the succubus, "if you could summon your coven to fly around the altar at speed while projecting your power onto it and chanting the sacred words." The succubus walked a few steps off the clearing and then flew off.

"Up on the altar you will each have your part to play. Which I'm afraid for you miss Juno means dying". Tears rolled down Juno's face.

"Don't cry Juno," Kelda said, "it's the most selfless thing you've ever done".

"Returning to the matter at hand. Once it is complete a lot will change. The few minions I remain control of have gone into hibernation and will return once we know it has been successful. Which I'm afraid may be 20 years from now. However it's the other minion's I'm worried about. The tower heart has since lost most of its power and so have the minions lost most of their energy. the brown hive is the only one in our possession and as you will soon see it is at the base of the altar. The rest I'm afraid I do not know as they were taken away in a panic when the heart lost power. However once this is complete they will mutate and change. As too will the minions. The only ones who will remain are the ones I have put into hibernation and me of course. So all minions even the browns that disserted, will be changed beyond all recognition".

As they each wondered what that could be they heard the flapping of hundreds of wings as the succubae arrived.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rose ordered in a manner that would make a giant shrink. They all stopped in near unison.

"Shall we begin? Velvet I assume you wore something suitable". Everyone stared at Velvet expectantly.

"Oh yes sis. I think you'll enjoy this", she took off her cloak and let it drop to the ground revealing her not bad for creator knows how old she is body in a loose fitting toga of the same style as Juno used to wear. "I thought, hell she's not going to where it".

They all sniggered at that. They had all spent too long with the overlord for any pity or mercy to be shown now.

They walked up the stairs too focused to be nervous. At the top there were markings etched into the stone surrounding a raised stone slab and as Velvet looked around she noticed there were markings all over the clearing.

"So that's why they didn't fly closer" Velvet thought as the others chained Juno to the slab facing up.

Rose guided each to their positions as each held one of the 4 torches. Kelda stood to Juno's right, Velvet her left, Fey stood at her head and Rose at her feet. Rose nodded and the woman set the wood around them ablaze. The fire spread quickly and for a brief moment the markings on the stone and the clearing burned and marked the ground.

Having seen this gnarl signalled the succubae and they took off circling the clearing the colours of their skin creating a mesmerising pattern. And all gnarl could do was hope.

As Juno struggled with her chains Fey took the liberty of taking off her gag.

"PLEASE STOP. DON'T DO THIS," The formerly silent woman begged and sobbed.

"Hush now", Rose said gathering her focus, "there is nothing you can do or anything anyone is willing to do to help you. You might as well enjoy the show."

The fire spread to the very corners of the wooden altar and on each corner lay banners of each minion type. As the fire licked at them the banners pointed, as if by some ungodly wind, towards the centre.

They could hear the chanted of the flying succubae, "DARK IS DARK, LIGHT IS LIGHT, EVIL FINDS AWAY!"

Rose raised her staff above Juno's crying body. "THE LIGHT IS POISONED, THE DARK IS DEAD," the remaining standing women repeated after her almost in a trance, "GOOD IS CORUPT, THE EVIL GONE…..WE BRING HOPE, WE BRING HELL…..FOR THE JUST AND THE CRUEL WE SHALL BRING PAIN…..2 OVERLORDS SHALL BECOME 1….. AND A NEW PRIMARCH OF DARKNESS SHALL BE BORN…..THIS NEW DARKNESS SHALL CLEANSE THE LIGHT…..WITH THE ESSENCE OF THE OVERLORDS THERE SHALL BE A NEW AGE OF DARKNESS!"

The markings came in. Slowly at first then faster and faster till they covered Juno's writhing screaming body. The women on the altar were no strangers to screams of pain and pleasure and knew that those lines blurred, but none could describe Juno's.

Rose and Fey's eyes locked and their magic clashed over Juno's soon to be corpse. Then they saw it. Juno's eyes glowed. The magic wielders directed their magic towards Juno, Velvet kneeled by Juno's side making eye contact with the hypnotic glow of her eyes, Kelda pointed Juno's head towards Velvet, then slit Juno's throat.

A moment of relative calm came over the proceedings. For the first time since it began Rose felt nervous, Juno felt nothing and Velvet was happy.

"It's working!" Velvet cried, "everyone get back down." They made it halfway down the steps before a team of succubae grabbed them. Only Rose looked back and all she could see was Velvet standing on top of Juno's lifeless corpse laughing manically.

The fire burned out of control. All of the succubae backed off to the nearest mountain, which for many was far too close. The obsidian glowed and the fire slowly burned out.

Upon returning they saw Velvet atop the stairs cloaked in her toga. Even from a distance they could see she was different. They stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock.

Down the stairs came a beautiful young woman. Velvet walked down with the grace of an empress and from the feeling of magic wielders the power of one.

"Your expressions say it all," she said with a voice like honey, "I appear to have gained my youth as well as Juno's best features. And let's not forget this," she said pointing to a slightly pronounced baby bump.

A sigh of relief came from the women at the bottom of the stairs. Rose quickly regained her focus.

"This works out even better than I expected," with your new youth and some of Juno's looks you can pass as her sister and take her house and money in the empires capital. Destroy it from within."

"Brilliant," Velvet said, "now Harriet if you could escort me to Juno's late house. I have a Special way of thanking you."

That's it for today. More will come and believe me it will get darker.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clash of blades echoed of the high walls of the mansion, the sound only heard within the grounds as passer bys walked on unaware of the fierce battle raging on.

A young man stood in the mansions courtyard surrounded by foes, some more living than others. He stood with a tight grip on his sword and another on the throat of an unconscious foe. he let the man fall to the ground in a heap. The young man flexed his free hand, his gauntlet dripping with blood.

He yawned. The array of foes circled menacingly around him stepping over or kicking the bodies of their friends. 3 rushed towards him. the young man through his sword - piercing the chest of the biggest. No mean feat as he was wearing a metal breastplate. the others stood in shock as their companion fell to the floor choking on his own blood. using this the young man ran to one broke his arm, stole his dagger and threw it at the others neck. The man with the broken arm lay on the ground writhing in pain while the other tried to remove the blade from his neck.

"I wouldnt do that," said the young man, "if you take it out you'll live a bit longer but many times more painful." He lifted his sword and the man it was impaled through. And with one movement he flung the corpse on to the wounded man letting him be crushed by the weight of his deceased friend.

"This has gone on long enough. its been almost 3 hours. none of you have even hit me and i'm hungry," he wiped some blood from his ebony hair, "and i need a shower. So im not even going to toy with the rest of you." His foes were obviously angered by this and charged swinging their array of weapons.

The young man gave a weary sigh and charged straight back.

Velvet leaned back in her luxurious chair and watched the performance in her courtyard. sipping her blood red wine she remarked "he's grown into a fine young man. hasn't he dear?".

"Yes miss," said a young maid raising her head from underneath Velvet's dress. Velvets juices dripping from her lips and onto her collar.

"Mistress, pet," velvet said venomously while gripping the poor girls cheeks, "don't make me chain you to the wall like her." The maid's head was jerked to the other side of the room, her blond hair flying over her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a maid, barely older than her chained up on a wall as 2 other maids beat her with crops as she screamed into her gag.

"And she was prettier," velvet said smugly, "now get back to work." Velvet gave the maid a quick peck on the lips and beckoned her back under her dress. The maid needed no encouragement and hastened to her post. Velvet smiled as she gazed out the window.

"This is perfect," she cooed succumbing to her own ecstasy.

"Who's that?" she said calling over the two maids from their sadistic duty.

"Creators waste," said the unknown female walking in on the grizzly scene.

"Marion!," the young man said startled by the visitor.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed as the final foe swung his axe at the young man's chest.

The young man dodged at the last moment, swung his blade up and severed the man's head.

As the head hit the floor the young man grabbed the girl, letting his sword fall to the floor. "Are you ok?," he said flustered at her sudden appearance.

"I'm fine but look at you," she said grabbing his arm, "You're injured and bleeding. What on earth were you doing?"

"NOTHING! nearly a hundred members of the twin snakes gang came at you and…...you barely got a scratch? how did you….?..." she said puzzled and glancing around at the carnage.

"I've been training as soon as i could walk. And there was 132. But thats not the point, what are you doing here?" He let go of her and picked up his sword.

"I brought you lunch as i haven't seen you for a long time i thought it would be a great way of us catching up. and your bleeding on my dress." she stepped back standing as a symbol of purity and light surrounded by the massacre around her.

"Im sorry. it was nice of you to come." he said tearing some of the fabric of his tunic to cover his wound, "lets come round the back and eat."

He offered her his hand. And she took it.

"That's the young masters girlfriend, mistress," said the tall ebony maid rolling her crop in her hand, "they have been dating for a few months and as far as i'm aware nothing has happened."

"I see," velvet said contemplating the situation before her. The maids stood silent the only noise being the whimpers of the chained maid and the tongue work of the kneeling maid.

"She can be very useful," velvet laughed and reached for a parchment and golden pen, having the ebony maid lean over her knees so she could write on her back. She handed the note to the standing maid and continue to fondle the ebony maid licking her lips in anticipation.

The young couple lay out in the sun. the young man stared lovingly as the sun illuminated her features.

"Your doing it again," she said matter of factly, "i don't mind but you could be subtler about it." they smiled. The young man found it ironic that he could sneak past security patrols but couldn't sneak a glance at her.

"Thank you for the food. Kindness in rather rare here. As you can probably tell," he said getting frosting from the cakes on his gauntlet.

"Its rare in the real world too. creators waste the emperor's daughter is a truly awful person."

He scoffed "not that you're jealous.""I'm not, if anything she is jealous of me having you. You know she want you. And she thinks she can get anything with her father's money and her looks."

"You're the daughter of the top general i think you're fine for power. And everyone knows her looks are augments bought of the shelf. Besides i want you. Who else would walk through a field of corpses to hand me a home baked lunch just because she missed me"

"Its not just that, i'm worried about you. You haven't been to the academy in years, you're barely eat and when the last time you slept," she raised a hand to his face, her fingers tracing the dark rings under his eye.

"You're right, my mother has been driving me crazy with these jobs," he said gritting his teeth, "when ever i'm free i'm reading strategy books and taking lessons on war and combat." he raised his hand to her face. she shrunk away at the feel of his cold and sharp gauntlet.

"sorry," he said taking his gauntlets of revealing his scarred and calloused hands, "i need to get cleaned," he said getting up.

"Don't be like that," she grabbed his shoulder armour, "I've known for a while you were different that's why i love you."

He turned around and kissed her. "i know. i love you too," he smiled down at her, "let me clean up and we can go to the amphitheatre i hear the oedipus play is good."

"You sure know the way to a girls heart," she giggled, "I'll grab a street train and meet you at the great bridge at sundown." She kissed him and left smiling.

He stood there for a few moments after she left. He couldn't believe this angel was his.

The bridge was quiet. The dark rushing water could be heard above the idle talk of the entrance to the near by amphitheater. The street trains were the only thing that could drown out all the noise.

She was late.

The amphitheater had been open for nearly an hour. The play would start soon. He had hoped they could grab a bite to eat beforehand. but now…

The sun was well over the horizon. The illuminators on the bridge the only source of light. He rejected it preferring to stare down into the abyss of the water.

"You going to jump?" a voice said sarcastically. He cursed himself for allowing someone to get that close to him without him noticing.

"What do you want Victoria," he said solemnly. She was dressed rather conservatively for someone with her "reputation". She wore a simple dress with a shawl covering her shoulders.

"Since when did you dress like that" he remarked finally showing emotion in his face.

"Believe it or not I'm a different person outside of the academy. A floozy is expected from an emperor's daughter. It means i can keep my wit and cunning hidden. You probably don't understand."

He scoffed. Not just at the fact that she was a better person in the real world but that he could actually relate to an academy bitch. He felt his ticket burn in his jacket pocket begging him to ask her. Show Marion that she can't take him for granted. Not to make him wait.

"What happened to your arm," she suddenly asked.

DAMN. He thought he hidden it.

"Its nothing just…. got into a bit of a scuffle" he lied. and not a good lie. he only lied that bad in front of Marion. He was suddenly worried about how his suit looked casual enough….what ever that meant.

"That's a lie," she said outright, "let me guess.. twin snakes."

"How did you know?"

"A little bird told me," she smirked and pulled out a little metallic bird, "isn't he cute. And also a raid on a magic den led to an interrogation led to a confession led to a slave hearing led to me knowing"

"Impressive. You have your own little spy network. To be honest i was expecting a blowjob or two," he said dryly.

Good, he thought try to drive her away.

She gave him a stare. "dick she growled," and stomped off.

"Fuck" he said, "wait i'm sorry just a bit on edge since Marion didn't show up. would... you.. like to come to the amphitheater with me and see the play." he showed her the thin metal ticket with his name and guest on it. He could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean it? Wouldn't you want to see it with Marion?"

"Yes i do mean it. You've never been mean to me and I've always thought you were...well your mask. But now I see your a different person and I want to know that person."

She hugged him. He hugged her back and cursed himself.

They were already at their seats with her arms around him before he realised what had happened. And creator damn him he loved it. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled.

The illuminators went down so all that could be seen was the stage. A man in gold robes flanked by a man and a woman in dark blue cloaks. The priest in gold and the monks either side. The cult of the emperor was so strong if it was present at even an ampitheater, he thought.

"I don't remember it being this wide spread," he whispered to Victoria while the priest harked on about the emperor being a god and how lucky we were to be within even the same city as him.

"Oh yes daddy has gotten into the religion game. No gods equal or greater to him all magic to be confined to the priests and monks."

The ramblings ended with a hand extended to the portrait of the emperor himself.

The play ended. and the couple walked off into the night arm in arm. Victoria wearing his jacket.

"Sooo that was odd," she said.

"Yep probably not the best thing to see on a first date."

"So this was a date." she said smugly, "for a while i thought this was a revenge plot against Marion."

"Well put it this way i definitely want more of this," and he kissed her. And for a moment on the bridge all there was in the world was them.

They continued walking till they came across a little cafe open this late. they sat drank wine by the front window.

"Let me ask you something," she half slurred, " why is your mother so-

**CRASH**

The glass flew everywhere as a severed head was thrown through the window and hit her and landed on the table.

The rest of the body soon followed. It broke the table and landed at the far end of the cafe.

He tuned out the pain of the glass as he found Victoria lying unconscious. His jacket had protected her from the worst of the attack but it wasn't that that made time stop.

The head that had hit her looked up at him.

"No," he cried, "Marion."

"Where were you?" said the head as if on repeat.

He looked at the rest of the body. Mutilated beyond recognition. Her white dress stained with every bodily fluid imaginable.

Victoria regained consciousness and surveyed the scene. She saw the customers panicking. She say the glass in her dress and hand. And she saw the man she loved turn into a monster.

His eyes glowed. His veins pulsed with magical energy. And he projected an aura that would make a priest denounce his faith.

He felt the fear of the customers his date and those who threw the corpse. He saw them flee. He reached out with his hand.

Chains of pure mana wrapped around the group of 5. They screamed in pain and anguish begging for mercy.

They received none. some were burned with infernal fire. Somewhere electrocuted. They were the lucky ones.

The unlucky lost all humanity and became little more than beasts. the magic wielder dropped them to the ground.

"They should be eaten," the new magic wielder commented. the beasts soon tore into the charred corpses of their fallen friends.

"Too good for twin snake trash," he said turning his attention to the customers in the cafe.

He raised his hand over the collection of peoples. Lightning bolts ripped from his hands and hit all of them. Their eyes glowed and they all bent the knee to their new god.

Shocked by his powers this new god turned to the young girl in awe of his power.

He gave her his hand and they were gone.

They appeared in the main entrance to his mansion. And they collapsed to their knees in exhaustion.

The maids heard the noise and rushed to his aid. His mother at the top of the mansions grand staircase and smiled. She walked through the river of maids rushing to help her son. Past the maid chained to the wall and opened a black wooden box from under her bed. In it was a metallic falcon. She winded it up and let it out the window. and as the excitement subsided the realisation crept on her. "I hope we're not too late".

He woke up in pain. His bedroom was how it always was weapons on the walls, desk at the window, books in the bookcase. all except the emperors daughter was in his bed with him. Both naked.

Sadly not the strangest thing in his room.

"MOTHER!," he yelled upon seeing his mother sitting on the end of his bed drinking tea while her latest "pet" held a hand out for the teacup and another for the teapot. All while one of the head maids stood just behind her with her crop at the ready.

"Don't be alarmed my darling," she said licking her lips at her young son, "its nothing i haven't seen before and its nothing i shouldn't enjoy now." she moved her hand along his leg but was batted away swiftly.

"Creator, i wish your perversions were my biggest problems. Marion is dead, i have magic and the emperors daughter is in my bed."

"Well for starters the whole attack has been framed as a successful kidnap attempt on the emperor's daughter. I hear the emperor is planning a tournament in her honour. The twin snakes were the ones who chucked your friends corpse through the window and the magic comes from you being the reincarnation of all that is evil," she said so nonchalantly that he felt like killing her right there and then.

"No i can't kill her shes my mother", he thought," yes rape, rape is THE HELL IS GOING ON. well she is hot."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING,"he screamed so loud several maids entered and Victoria woke up.

"My lord," she said stroking his chest.

"Rape them all," his mind tempted, "your the overlord now."

"Overlord?" the word seemed so familiar. It brought back memories. not his but of conquest, lust, power, pleasure, gold, slaves, armies. He wanted this and it would be his.

"They think you a monster," the darkness taunted, "They are wrong. Your are their king. Their god. Their overlord." The more he heard the more he agreed, the more he loved each moment the power coursed through him.

"Look at the flesh around you so easy for you to take," the darkness tempted. He felt the power at his grasp and now, he would use it.

"Listen to it darling," his mother came close to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "you'll learn to love it, control it, master it." With each word he fell deeper into the darkness.

"There is no right or wrong there is only what you want," she whispered in his ear the voices of her and the darkness combining, "and you need only take it." she kissed him on the lips, her ageless face against his. She saw the familiar glow of her deceased lover.

"take it," the darkness said, "take them all."

"YES!," he said as he grabbed his mother and forced her down on the bed.

"Oh yes" velvet screamed.

The maids in the room stood still, some through shock, some through lust but all were transfixed on the display of savagery and incest before them as their young lord who not a day ago was awkward around women was fucking his mother in front of them and the future empress. The empress for her part was mesmerised by the display and began to finger and play with herself.

As the new overlord dominated his mother he felt himself drawn into her mind. seeing her memories and her secrets. He saw the altar, the ceremony and… the letter!

He pulled out. his aura affecting the entire mansion, transfixing every person.

"IT WAS YOU," he roared, "YOU KILLED HER"

He felt so angry and powerful yet he could do nothing. For the plan to work for him to become the overlord he needed her alive.

He grabbed her faithful pet, the tea shattering on the floor, ripped off her collar and flung it on his mother. he imbued it with magic and tossed her to the ground.

"You belong to me now," he turned to the rest of the maids now free to move, "as will all of you".

He launched himself on the nearest maid and took her , ripping of their uniforms and as each became one of his slave they took others till the whole army of maids was his.

He stood atop the grand staircase of the mansion and stared down his new slaves. With his own mistress by his side he need only the minions to become a full fledged overlord.

"Now begins a new age," he addressed his slaves, "the age of the OVERLORD."

"Yes master," his slaves chorused,


End file.
